


Learning and Accepting

by Kamaleen



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2 (Disney Movies)
Genre: I want to write Borra with someone but I don't know whom so I create an oc for this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: The weight on his chest increased and Jett coughed up blood. The little voice in his head told him that he could try preventing the war from a misunderstanding. It’s true that there were humans wanting to start the war but it’s not Jett. He was also the victim, but will this creature believe him?But you have to try.Another voice chimed in.If you tried, you’ll have a chance.So Jett tried. He opened his mouth and spoke. “I knew who did it.”The weight on his chest stayed the same, but Jett could feel the creature above him shifting some of its weight to the side, so it didn’t completely smother Jett when it leaned down. “Oh… and who did it?”“Other humans. They beat me up, brought me here, killed those fairies, and left me here to be blamed. They want conflicts.” Jett said and coughed up more blood. “I can give you names and their whereabouts. They want war, I did not. Right now they’re probably running back to Ulstead screaming that a Moorfolk kill a human and break the promise. They’ll probably say they came here for a friendly visit.”
Relationships: Borra & Udo (Disney), Borra/Original Character, Borra/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. I want peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11pm and posted it around midnight. I don't know why my brain decided that it's a good idea.  
> English is not my native language and I didn't have a beta-reader. So I apologize for any mistake I might have made why typing this at midnight. And if you enjoy this story and want more, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s not a pleasant encounter, but being killed by one of the horned-creature with wings was better than being eaten by some of the beasts roaming the grassland of Moors.

Or so Jett thought.

Jett was sprawled in the middle of the small field in Moors’ forest. He had his back to the ground with a large winged-creature standing with one leg pinning Jett’s chest. Jett couldn’t see clearly since he was facing the sky and this creature was like a silhouette looming above him. However, he could made out the large wings and the horns.

“So…humans did intend on breaking their promises, such filthy little rats they are.”

The creature said, putting more weigh into the leg it used to pin Jett to the ground. Jett grunted but didn’t move. He wanted to tell his capture to kill him quickly but he couldn’t. He was too tired, too hurt, and too miserable to even try. He thought that this creature might kill him quickly, but it started to talk – which meant Jett wouldn’t immediately die.

“Tell me…little rat. What are you going to do with these?”

In the creature’s hand were an old crossbow and a few arrows. Those were not his. Jett didn’t bring them here, but other humans did. However, those humans were long gone and left Jett to his death.

“And what have you done to them?”

A hand turned Jett’s head to the side, making him face to face with corpses of small flower-like fairies. He knew what happened to them. He knew awfully well what happened to them. He had tried to help them, he really tried, but he was too weak. All he could do was listening to their screams while the real murderers laughed.

‘ _Traitor. You’re a traitor._ ’

Those humans had called him traitor. Traitor for wanting peace over war. Traitor for not seeking revenges on those who causes him his left arm.

Jett thought back on the morning. He was making breakfast in his small cottage when those scums broke in. They had asked Jett to join their little misery group of people who wanted revenge against the Moors. This was not the first time they came to ask Jett, since they knew Jett had a reason if he wanted to hold a grudge. But, just like before, Jett refused. However, instead of leaving him alone like las time, they attacked. Even though Jett was a soldier, he couldn’t do much against an overwhelming number of eight. Eight people just to beat up a crippled and early retired soldier. If this wasn’t happening to him, Jett would have laughed.

Those scumbags dragged him from his cottage at the edge of the city toward the Moors. Some of them tied Jett against the trees while others went to capture some fairies. Jett had pledged and begged them to stop. Nothing worked. Those fairies were slaughters in front of Jett as those people laughed. Then they untied Jett, using him as a punching bag for a few minutes, then left him here with some of their weapons to trick the Moorfolks that its him committing this murderer.

The weight on his chest increased and Jett coughed up blood. The little voice in his head told him that he could try preventing the war from a misunderstanding. It’s true that there were humans wanting to start the war but it’s not Jett. He was also the victim, but will this creature believe him?

 _But you have to try._ Another voice chimed in. _If you try, you’ll have a chance._

So Jett tried. He opened his mouth and spoke. “I knew who did it.”

The weight on his chest stayed the same, but Jett could feel the creature above him shifting some of its weight to the side, so it didn’t completely smother Jett when it leaned down. “Oh… and who did it?”

“Other humans. They beat me up, brought me here, killed those fairies, and left me to be blamed. They want conflicts.” Jett said and coughed up more blood. “I can give you names and their whereabouts. They want war, I do not. Right now they’re probably running back to Ulstead screaming that a Moorfolk kills a human and breaks the promise. They’ll probably say they came here for a friendly visit.”

The weight increased, almost crushing him. A growl. “Then you’re asking for war.”

“I’m not,” Jett cried out. His throat hurt liked shit but damnit. “I don’t want war!”

“And how are you going to prove that?”

Jett wanted to laugh. He had no idea how to prove that either. This creature knew nothing about him. It had no reason to believe Jett at all. Yet, Jett tried.

“Look at me,” Jett said. He tried to move his only arm. “Before you crushed me to the ground, I’m all beaten up.” He was sure that the bruises has started to form, especially on his face. Those bastards punched him several times - trying to knock him out. But they didn’t succeed, so Jett was gaged as they carried him here. “No offense, but do you really think that those fairies can do this to a human my size?” he coughed out more blood. “And look at my legs. I can’t even walk properly, how the hell would I be able to come here alone?” His legs had lost chucks of muscles from the battles. They looked deformed even when covered in pants.

The creature did listen to him. It lifted its weight a little and Jett sighed in relief.

“See? This is only one I’ve left. Why would I risk losing it too?” He waved his hand and continued, pointing at his neck. “Something blew up during the battle. It took my arms, nearly took out my legs, and scratched my neck. It missed my main arteries but almost took my voice. I can’t shout without feeling like something is tearing my throat apart.” He coughed and coughed. “If you still want to kill me, I’m fine with that. Just let me tell you who they are before you do. You can blame my death on them.”

Suddenly Jett heard a sound of wings flapping gently. It was like before he was attacked by the first creature. Yet, the second winged-creature landed softly somewhere above Jett’s head.

“Borra, he’s telling the truth.”

“Udo?”

‘Borra’ lifted his head to look at the newcomer. Jett craned his neck to watch too, but all he could see was white robes and someone with white wings.

“I’ve found a group of humans leaving Moors with laughter, saying that their plan was a success,” there was a sneer in Udo’s voice. “I confronted them and all of them ran. I managed to catch one and made him talked with a Truth flower. It was quite an upsetting story, but the truth nonetheless.”

Jett wondered what a Truth flower was. But whatever it was, Jett wanted to thank it or thank whoever creating it. He was sure that Borra was willing to believe said Truth flower more than him.

“I see,” Borra completely lifted his leg from Jett’s chest. “So you’re telling the truth.”

“Yes…” Jett coughed and closed his eyes. He was so tired, but if another war was going to happen, at least he wasn’t the cause.

“Maleficent needs to know about what happened here,” Borra said. “Do you know if she’s in Moors or has she gone to visit Queen Aurora?”

“She’s in Ulstead,” Udo answered.

It seemed like there was nothing more to talk between these two. Jett heard sounds of wings flapping, and then a pair of hands came to lift him up. Jett opened his eyes and found himself in Borra’s arms. Borra held him against his chest and had Jett’s head rested on his shoulder. Jett blinked. He was surprised Borra chose to carry him like this, not just putting him on his shoulder like how someone would carry a sandbag.

No, actually Jett was surprised that these two chose to bring him back to Ulstead. He thought they’re going to let him die here. It wouldn’t be their faults though. Those humans were the one beating Jett up, not them.

“What’s your name?” Udo asked. Now Jett could see him and remembered seeing Udo at the battle. He had seen this humanoid creature saving human children.

“Jett,” he answered. And since he had seen Udo’s face, he turned to look at Borra and remembered this humanoid immediately. Jett had seen him standing before King Philips. He had a chance to kill the King but he didn’t.

“Jett” Borra said his name and then grinned. “Don’t die before we reach Ulstead.”

Then he opened his wings and shot up to the sky. Jett cried out, feeling like he’s going to die of a heart attack before they arrived at Ulstead. His hand grabbed Borra’s arm as they went higher and higher. The trees were just a blur of green and brown, and then they were up in the sky. Suddenly Jett could see the horizon the way he had never seen it before. Under him was a sea of green. The trees stretched everywhere until they reached the river separating Ulstead and the Moors. Jett could almost see Ulstead, a span of small buildings and the castle. Above them, the sky was a bit cloudy but otherwise blue and clear.

Borra changed the angle of his wings and now they’re heading toward Ulstead. He carried Jett liked how a man would carry his bride. In other circumstance Jett might blush from embarrassment, but he was too tired to care. His eyelids felt so heavy and Jett passed out before they reached his hometown.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jett woke to an unsteady world and whirling background. He slowly closed his eyes and reopened them again. Everything seemed to slow down a bit. So he repeated the steps again and again until the world no longer spinning.

A headache greeted him next. It’s not so bad that Jett couldn’t get up, but it did make him clumsy and sluggish. Jett took almost a minute to pull himself into a sitting position. His right arm supported his weight as he shifted until his back hit the headboard.

The room was spacious. He was on a bed so soft and so large. On his right was a fireplace. On his left was a door, a closet, and a mirror. In front of him was a large window with green curtains pulled to the side to allow in the sunlight. Next to the window was a double door that suspiciously might lead to a balcony. He also spotted a pile of pillows in front of the fireplace. The floor was made from large smooth rocks. Expensive-looking rugs were placed around the room, under the bed, near the fireplace, under the closet.

Jett wasn’t sure where he was, but he suspected that this might be the Castle of Ulstead. The Castle where the King and Queen lived.

Then, before Jett could get down from the bed and confirm his suspicion, the door next to the window opened. Jett saw a corridor and blue sky stretched beyond it. Then there was a large figure flying into the room. Jett remembered him.

“You’re awake,” Borra stated. He landed near the pile of pillows. His wings slowly folded back as he stepped toward the bed. “You’ve been asleep for two days.”

“I see,” Jett nodded and coughed. His voice was so raspy and it hurt to speak. Borra waited until he stopped coughing, then he pulled something out from his belt.

“Drink,” the Dark fae said, handing Jett a waterskin. “Inside is water from our stream. The healing herds grow in this water. It will help with your recovery.” His voice showed no emotion, neither was his face. But the waterskin was still in front of Jett.

“Thank you,” Jett nodded and held out his hand. His torso muscles contracted and tensed as they tried to keep balance. As if knowing what Jett was struggling with, Borra moved closer so Jett didn’t have to reach out much. Jett bowed his head a little in gratitude.

The water was cool and tasteless. It suited Jett’s dry throat and he instantly felt better from just drinking. Borra didn’t say anything as Jett drank all water in the waterskin before handing it back to him.

“It’s very good,” Jett said. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Borra said. “Consider it my apology for the misunderstanding.”

“Oh,” Jett remembered being rammed to the ground. It hurt, but he understood. “…it’s okay. If I were you I would be suspicious too.”

“Yesterday several humans were called in here for questioning by the King, the Queen, and Maleficent.” Borra said. He stepped away to sit down on the pile of pillows. It reminded Jett of a bird sitting on its nest. “Those humans denied everything, even the one Udo made talked with the Truth flower.” The Dark far bared his fangs. “I want to use the Truth flower on the rest of them but your nobles refused, saying that this might be unfair. They said it’s _magic_ from our land, and that we might be flaming those humans.” He growled, clearly frustrated and ready to kill.

Jett groaned. He understood what the nobles were concerned and he understood that this might become a bigger conflict if they couldn’t sort it out.

“What can I do?” he asked. “They… The Court wants the story from my side, right?”

“Yes, they’re waiting for you to wake up,” he said. “How do you feel?”

“Normally people ask that question before they go to a heavy stuff,” Jett said, teasing. Borra quirked an eyebrow at him and the human sigh. Okay, Borra didn’t get his joke or maybe he did but Jett was a stranger so there was no point acknowledging it. “It might take me a while to get up, but I can speak.” So he talked business. “When will the trial be next?”

“There is no schedule yet, they’re waiting for you,” Borra said and got up. He stretched both of his wings and Jett almost gaped at how wide and long those wings were. “I’ll let them know you’re awake.” Then Borra was out of the room, through the double door and back into the sky.

Jett laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. At least Borra didn’t try to kill him anymore.

* * *

After Borra notified the Castle’s doctor, Jett was examined and announced to be on a road of very quick recovery. The doctor also commented that his healing rate was faster than that of normal. This made Jett smile. It seemed that Borra was correct about the water he gave Jett having healing potential.

The maid brought some food in but Jett wasn’t hungry. He ate what he could stuff in his stomach and spent the rest of the day sleeping.

Jett stood before the Court in the next day.

Some nobles seemed to be frustrated that Jett confirmed the Dark fae’s story. He told the Court from the beginning; how he was kidnaped; how he was brought to the Moors; how many fairies were killed; how the humans killed them; and who those humans were. Jett didn’t care about those nobles who held a grudge against the Moors. He focused on the King, the Queen, and the Queen’s godmother.

As Jett warped up his story, the King closed his eyes and sighed. He looked sorry for what happened to Jett and the Moors. The Queen had tears in her eyes. Jett had heard that she grew up in the Moors. The fairies were her friends, her neighbors, and her family. And the Queen’s godmother? Her face was emotionless, but her eyes were sparkling with anger.

The trial continued and more humans witness were brought in. They confirmed seeing a group of humans crossing the river to the Moors. One of them even confirmed seeing Jett carried by the group.

Jett felt lightheaded more and more as the questioning continued. His vision started to weaver. He tried to lean toward a pillar nearby. Luckily they were done with his questioning, so no one was paying him much attention.

Except for Borra. Jett felt Borra’s eyes on him. He looked back and Borra turned to another Dark fae standing beside him. Jett remembered that his name was Udo. They exchanged a few words before Udo slowly stepped back and disappeared into the crowd. Jett wondered where he went. He let his eyes wandered around the room until someone tapped him on his shoulder. Jett turned and found the Queen’s personal servant standing behind him.

“Are you alright sir?” the servant asked. “If you’re not feeling well I’ll escort you back to your room.”

“Is that okay?” Jett asked. “I don’t have to be here until it’s finished?”

“No, it’s not that necessary. Your part is done,” the servant replied. “The Court will be dismissed after the questioning is done. Other steps are for other days.”

“Okay,” Jett sighed in relief. The servant offered him a smile before leading him back to his room.

Before he left, Jett looked back to Borra and found that the Dark fae was looking at him. He nodded and Borra nodded back.

* * *

The trial continued the next day. This time no one asked Jett to answer any question. The Court examined the evidences and decided the punishment. Jett held his breath as the King stood up.

The Court had sentenced the scumbags to hard labor for the rest of their lives. The trial wasn’t totally satisfying for Borra nor Maleficent, but both of them accepted it nonetheless.

Jett returned to his room as the Court was dismissed. The servants told him that the King and Queen wished for him to stay here until his wounds had healed. Although Jett wanted to return home as soon as possible, he was grateful that he was allowed to stay. Being home would make him comfortable, but taking care of the wounds in his state might be difficult. He had only one arm, wrapping a bandage would be a challenge.

The sun slowly went down as Jett sat on the bed. The maid had brought dinner but he didn’t’ feel like eating yet, so he sat there and watched the sunset.

“You’re not hungry?”

Suddenly a tall silhouette appeared before Jett and revealed itself to be Borra. This time he was carrying a satchel too big to be for a human.

“Not yet,” Jett replying, watching Borra walked into the room. “What are you doing here?”

“To make sure you are alright,” Borra simply answered. He opened the satchel and brought a strange looking fruit out. Jett had never seen this fruit before. Its skin was deep violet. The surface was smooth and soft.

“What’s this?”

“A fruit, obviously.”

Jett made a face and Borra laughed. The Dark fae moved closer to Jett and pushed the fruit in Jett’s hand toward the human’s mouth. “It’s a fruit that help stimulate your hunger. It’s good for people who need to eat but don’t yet have the appetite.” He brought out the same looking fruit before biting into it. “No need to peal.”

Jett was skeptical, but he held the fruit up and bit. The fruit tasted like honey mixed with something Jett couldn’t tell.

“It’s not so bad,” the human said after swallowing his first bite. Borra seemed pleased as Jett took another bite, then another, until he had finished the whole fruit. His stomach started to rumble and Jett could feel the hunger. He’s hungry now. The fruit did stimulate his appetite.

“Do you want to eat now?” Borra gave him a knowing grin and gestured toward Jett’s dinner.

“I think so,” Jett nodded and carefully moved toward it. He sat down on the table and turned toward Borra, not sure if he should invite Borra to dinner too. The Dark fae raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“Next time I will,” Borra said and walked back to the balcony. One second he was there, standing at the doorway, the next he was gone.

_‘Next time I will’_

_What does that mean? Next time what?_

Jett blinked. He didn’t understand why Borra said that. But since Borra didn’t try to kill him and was actually a good company, Jett didn’t mind if this Dark fae wanted to visit him again.

Borra did visit him the next day. This time Jett was walking around the room, trying to build strength in his deformed legs. He considered doing push-up with his only arm but decided against it. He would end up hurting himself in this condition.

“Hungry yet?” Borra asked as he walked into Jett’s temporary room. He was carrying the same satchel which seemed to be bigger than last time. Jett was about to ask if Borra wanted some food when the Dark fae opened his satchel and took various fruits out. Jett had never seen these fruits before. He knew that they’re from the Moors and they looked delicious.

“This is what you usually eat?” Jett asked as both of them settled down at the table.

“Yes,” Borra replied, putting more fruits and some dried meat on the plate. “But I won’t mind if you want to trade.”

“Um… which one do you want then?” Jett asked and looked at his plate. Tonight he was served grilled beef with bread and soup. Borra looked at his plate and pushed two fruits toward Jett as he picked half of the bread. Jett accepted the trade and they ate in silence. Jett was surprised that he didn’t find this silence uncomfortable. In the silence they could hear the wind. The distance sound of the people living in the castle. Sometimes they would hear the bird sung their lullabies.

The sun almost set when they finished. Borra stood up and stretched. His wings were massive and beautiful. Jett had an urge to touch those feathers, but refrained from doing so.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” was all Borra said before he disappeared with the wind. Jett smiled. He’s already looking forward to tomorrow’s evening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**


End file.
